Undercover High
by prisonblues
Summary: Following countless failures on their jobs as police officers, Team 7 is reassigned to a different department overnight. Now working as undercover High school students they'll have to catch the head of a drug dealing empire in Konoha High or lose their jobs in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto**

''Naruto! Wait goddammit! You just can't run away on your own and leave us behind!'' I heard Sakura yell at the top of her lungs. The thought of her beating me senseless after this chase was over ran through my head, it was a scary thing, but I knew I had a pretty good shot at catching our guy so I kept running. Sasuke was frowning obviously annoyed that he was still buried beneath all the mattresses I just accidentally knocked over.

Let me make the situation clearer for you to understand, we're Team 7 the youngest squad at Konoha City Police Department or KCPD if you like things short. Usually officers worked in partners, but considering our young age our boss Iruka Umino decided it was best that we worked as a trio. That sounds fair right? Well it would be if we didn't suck so much. Throughout the time we've been on the field (I think that would be around a year or so) we have made a grand total of zero successful arrests to the annoyance of our boss.

''No more mistakes guys, Hiruzen is busting my nuts about you not doing your jobs correctly'' Iruka told us once after a meeting. He was pissed and if we fucked up once more I feared for our jobs.

And yet here we were somehow fucking up another easy arrest. I hated that feeling of failure, but I was not going to let my partners down again! I ran as fast as I could to catch our guy.

Oh yeah that's right, I haven't told you anything about him yet. You see it all started in the afternoon. We were assigned to patrol the west area of Konoha City, not a very problematic place at all so just like always a boring day with not much to do. The real fun began when Sasuke (he's usually the guy who notices things) found a small gang having a small meeting in front of a shopping mall's parking place.

''Those guys are up to something, and judging by their appearance it's not something good,'' he said.

Sasuke and I turned to see Sakura who was at the back of the police car, both of us clearly waiting for her to say something.

''What the hell are you two looking at me for?'' she asked us clearly annoyed.

''Well you're like the smart one out of the three, Sasuke smells the bad guys, I punch them, and you know the textbook stuff. Isn't that how we work?'' I explained her the roles in the team.

''Oh, so I'm here just to read you the law book, is that what you're trying to say?'' I winced a little when she finished talking. Something about an angry Sakura scared me way more than any tough gang on the street. Even Iruka was an afterthought against an angry Sakura.

''We just need to know if we can issue an arrest on these guys Sakura'' Sasuke stepped in once he saw I was having trouble dealing with our pink haired partner.

I saw Sakura blush out of the corner of my eye, but I decided to just ignore it as best I could.

''Maybe one of them has a weapon or maybe they're smoking some pot, either of those should be good enough. We should be able to search them if we can find a probable cause and if they have anything illegal we can arrest them,'' Sakura explained to both of us, ''but are you guys sure of this? I mean Iruka already has a tight leash on us, if we get embarrassed out there he's going to kill us.''

''Come on Sakura, we barely do anything interesting since we enrolled in the force. What could possibly go wrong?'' I said with all the confidence in the world. Oh boy was I wrong.

We parked our car just in front of the gang and confronted them with all the confidence in the world, Sasuke and I were at the front with Sakura just a step behind us. One fat dude of the gang looked over at us with an annoyed look on his face, I already hated the guy. Sasuke began the questioning as always, I always tried to beat him to do it first, but I'm just not good with eloquency… or was it eloquence? See that's what I'm talking about!

''Good afternoon fellow citizens, may I ask what are you doing in here?'' Sasuke asked with all the calm in the world.

''What do you care, we're doing nothing illegal so leave us alone!'' the fat dude yelled.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth Sakura had already began talking, ''well actually you guys are breaking quite a few rules of this establishment. First off your bikes are paralleled parked, which is illegal in any kind of parking spot. Second you're smoking cigarettes in a place where you're not allowed to, the sign says 'no smoking allowed within fifty feet of the structure' and you fellows are not fifty feet apart from the structure. And third you can't have a meeting of people in a parking place for more than ten minutes in here, so as you can see we have plenty of excuses to kick you out of here,'' Sakura finished with a sweet smile on her face.

How could such a pretty girl be so intimidating and at the same time so sweet was beyond my knowledge. The rest of the gang seemed to agree with my thoughts, most of them were already telling their leader (that's the fat dude) to just give up and go away. The leader on the other hand was having none of it.

''I'm not in the mood to be dealing with some low-life rookie cops, get out of here before I complain to your boss!'' the fat dude yelled.

''Listen here you fat piece of sh-'' Sakura restrained me and placed her hand on my mouth. I was already losing my patience with this guy.

''Calm down and analyze the scene before you do something stupid,'' Sakura whispered in my ear, her tone giving away that she was a little bit annoyed.

I started to breathe the way Iruka had taught me, take deep breaths with my nose and exhale through my mouth. The key was in the movements of my hands to let the anger flow outside of me, ever since taking those Kung-Fu lessons my outbursts of anger had decreased considerably. I looked around the small circle the gang made with their bikes. Sasuke said he was sure they were up to no good so there must be something there to give them away. I looked at several cigarettes filters on the floor nothing out of the ordinary so far, they didn't even have any weapons with them. I didn't find any guns, knives, not even fucking baseball bats. I was about to give up until I saw something on the floor that didn't quite match the rest of the used cigarettes filters. I pulled a glove to pick up the evidence.

''Ah what do we have here,'' I said as I walked towards the object that caught my attention, ''this is no cigarette filter.''

''That is not ours!'' one of the gang members quickly said when I was inspecting it.

I gave the object a quick smell and gave it a small lick, Sakura shivered at the sight obviously disgusted by my curiosity. Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes, he was more used to my weird habits.

''This is evidently not a cigarette filter, nor is the paper filled with tobacco,'' I began to explain to everyone there, I loved whenever I could act like a detective, ''this has been lit pretty recently as well, you can tell by the tip, it is still warm. And the taste of it is quite indistinguishable, this my fellow officers is weed!'' I yelled as I pointed to the small car that obviously belonged to one of the gang members.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at my direction in pure shock. They couldn't quite believe that I deduced it all on my own. That shock quickly became joy we had made our first successful arrest or at least we thought so at the time.

''Amazing Naruto, maybe you're not a useless idiot after all,'' Sakura said blushing a little.

I internally squeaked of joy at the sight of Sakura blushing because of something I did, I immediately turned to see Sasuke's response only to find him quite indifferent at my happiness. We frowned at each other and looked away to the other side, it seemed like everything was a competition with him.

''Yeah, yeah, just give the cannabis to Sakura so she can bag it as evidence,'' Sasuke said.

''Umm, what are you talking about Sasuke, this is weed not cannabis,'' I corrected him quite proudly that I knew something he didn't.

''Naruto,'' I turned to see Sakura now looking a little bit ashamed, I wasn't sure at what though. Maybe it was Sasuke's stupidity, ''cannabis is the name of the plant weed comes from…''

''Oh,'' I looked at her still confused, what was the big deal about anyways, I mean what was so difficult to understand abo- ''OH! I get it now!''

Why didn't anyone explain that to me before? Sure as hell beats all the confusion we got into in the first place. I gave the _cannabis_ to Sakura and we turned to face the gang in front of us. That's where the bad news began for us, we saw them running away towards the inside of the mall. They even left their bikes behind to run away. We stood there for five seconds before our minds registered that we were police officers and our suspects were running away from the law.

''KCPD freeze right where you are!'' the three of us yelled as we ran to get the five runaways.

* * *

**Sasuke**

As I ran inside the mall (my two partners trailing a little behind me) I saw that the gang we were chasing had split up in three different directions. Their leader was sprinting towards a mattress store at the very back of the mall and two other guys ran towards a toy store at the opposite side. The remaining two ran on their own towards a hunting store at the far left of the structure, that couldn't be good for any of us.

This was all Naruto's fault the idiot always says or does something stupid to make us lose focus. Sakura was also at fault, she always argues with him over such simple things it's frustrating. I needed to become the leader right now, these dumbasses couldn't be trusted to do the job correctly.

''Sakura you go get the guys running towards the toy store, Naruto go get the fat dude, I'll catch the other two,'' I yelled out the orders. Both of them quickly agreed and went on their way, I knew I had the toughest job out of the three.

Naruto was chasing a fat dude in a mattress store. That should be a piece of cake even for him. Sakura was chasing two skinny guys inside a toy store, it could get ugly I admit, but I at least trusted Sakura enough not to make a mess like Naruto would. My job on the other hand could potentially involve injuries or even hostages, that hunting store could have a wide range of lethal weapons, guns, knives. Hell even fucking ropes could screw me. Not even taking into account that the guys I was chasing were fucking buffed as hell. I liked the challenge though so I followed them inside.

I quickly reached inside the store to see the two guys I was chasing near the knives section. I needed to stamp my authority before this thing got worse.

''KCPD! You two freeze where you are or I'll shoot!'' I threatened. That turned out to be the wrong move, people took that threat as an excuse to go crazy.

Old ladies screamed in terror while the men started to run with their children, it was a mess inside the store. I lost sight of the men I was chasing at least until I heard one of them curse loudly.

''Fuck, lady would you mind seeing where you're going!'' the bald gang member yelled giving up his position.

Both of them took notice of me, the hairless man grabbed a knife and threw it at me. I could tell he had practice with that kind of stuff as the sharp projectile barely missed my face. I saw him take six more knives before running towards the next section, there was nothing left but to keep chasing them.

I quickly sprinted towards them and took out my taser, contrary to popular belief of most stupid people officers were not encouraged to use their guns at all. In fact a shit ton of paperwork awaited you if you decided to take a shot. So saving myself from that annoyance I shot the bold one in the chest with my taser. The other one ran away and out of my sight, well at least I had one of them immobilized already. I let the tased guy on the floor while I chased my other guy.

This was the job I was born to do, not patrolling schools all day long. The adrenaline was just so satisfying and the chase so fun. If it wasn't for my partners sucking so much I would already be a detective like my brother. I knew I should have just convinced my superiors that I was better off alone.

''I told you to stop already, don't make me shoot you like your friend,'' I threatened for a second time, but the dude was not complying. The laser pointer from my taser gun was glowing at the back of the gang member. I made sure I was not going to miss before I took the shot.

Bad luck was on my side today though as I saw my taser hit right on target, just not the target I was hoping to immobilize. The gang member hid behind an old lady just at the last moment, using her as a shield to get away. Now he was sprinting past me towards his tased friend at the other side of the store. I gritted my teeth as I went over to help the old lady I just might have killed.

''Are you alright ma'am?'' I reluctantly asked as I saw my targets fleeing the scene, one of them unconscious as the other carried him in his back. I guess it was not my day.

''What's wrong with you kid, are you new to this stuff or what!? Call an ambulance now,'' an angry citizen ordered me. If he wasn't right I would have punched him already.

I sighed and took out my cell phone. I hoped my teammates were doing better than I was at the moment, although I heavily doubted it.

* * *

**Sakura**

I ran as fast as I had ever done in my whole life. This was not going to be the day I let my partners down. I was damn sure Sasuke would get the guys he was after and although Naruto was sometimes a dumbass he sure as hell made up for it with determination. That left me, the supposed weak link in Team 7. Well I would prove everyone wrong today.

My targets were just reaching the boys section of the toy store I noticed, one of them had a big green mullet while the other one had long girl-like hair. Neither looked extremely fit either and judging by their heavy breaths while running they probably smoked a lot.

''KCPD stop right where you are or I'll use force,'' I yelled. First thing I needed to do was to assure my position as the law, otherwise not even citizens would take me seriously.

''Fuck off we listen don't listen to girls,'' the guy with the mullet said.

''Much less skinny girls with big foreheads and pink hair,'' the other one took a jab at my appearance.

Over the years I was object to a lot of teasing because of my pink hair, which I could deal with. I was somewhat skinny as well. I got a lot of abuse in my teens from girls my age, they told me things like anorexic bitch, or bulimic pinky. I got over those ones as well they were no big deal, but the thing I never got over was being called big forehead. I despised to be reminded about that one, so naturally my first instinct was to yell obscenities at those assholes.

''I'm going to fucking get you for that you useless dumbasses!'' I yelled.

Adrenaline rushing all throughout my body I took out my taser and took my shot only for it to be blocked by falling toys in the aisle. The guy with Jesus-like hair took a plastic ax and threw it right at my forehead, the shot was spot on as I fell over to the floor.

''See we told you! There's no way we could miss with that huge forehead of yours as a target,'' he laughed as he kept running away.

I rubbed my forehead as one employee in the store helped me get up, ''are you sure you're a trained police officer? He owned you pretty bad right now,'' he told me.

''Oh shut up! I'll show you how good I am,'' I said in an angry voice.

I scanned the store and quickly located my two guys, they were nearing the sport section with the bats and bikes. This could get ugly if I didn't stop them before they made it there. I saw a football on the floor and thought I could use that to hit them before they reached the bikes, taking three steps backwards I hit the ball with all my force. I saw it fly way over the other side to where the gang members were, truth is that I've never been good at any sport in my life.

''Again I ask, are you sure you're a police officer!?'' the same employee asked.

I saw the football hit the store shelf just in front of the two runaways, they screamed as it fell on top of them. The whole thing was so confusing I just stood there flabbergast, I couldn't believe my luck was good for a change!

''I told you I was good,'' I flipped off the employee before running towards the two almost passed out gang members at the floor.

Finally I did my first arrest (albeit a bit lucky) successfully, Naruto was going to be so jealous and maybe Sasuke will finally care to talk to me. Maybe I will even get a date with him! That would be so great he's done nothing, but ignore me ever since our academy days. On the other hand Naruto was always bothering me, it was like the complete opposite of what I wanted.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I reached the place my guys were or at least where they were supposed to be.

''Fuck where the hell are they!? They were here a second ago,'' I talked to myself out loud.

I had that stupid habit of talking to myself whenever I was confused, Sasuke always pointed out how annoying it was. Naruto thought it was cute on the other hand, like I was telling you it was the opposite of what I wanted.

''Hello there forehead,'' I heard a voice behind me say, but it was too late I was quickly thrown into the ground.

The guy with the green mullet was sitting on top of me while the other one was tying up my feet. I was hopelessly trying to escape, but it was to no avail. They were physically stronger than me and they were two of them against me.

''Get off me now! Tying up an officer of the law is illegal and could get you a long time inside a prison cell!'' I threatened, it was the only thing I could do now.

They didn't seem to take me seriously though, ''we would be spending time in a cell, if you had actually caught us!'' the guy with the mullet laughed out loud as he tied up my arms with some rope.

I felt tears rushing down my face and I tried to hide them as best as I could. Once again I had failed my partners and my department, not even with my vast knowledge was I good enough. Naruto and Sasuke probably had their guys by now and where just waiting out for me to catch up.

''Goodbye pinky,'' they both said as they ran outside of the store.

I smashed my face into the floor repeatedly as I cursed myself. This was really not my day.

* * *

**Naruto**

''Watch out, coming through… I am so sorry ma'am... stop that fat dude over there!'' I yelled out as I kept chasing my guy.

For someone so fat he definitely had some good stamina, and he was fast as well. I saw him take out his knife and ducked immediately when he threw it. He had amazing aim, the knife managed to make a cut on my right cheek.

''You motherfucker what's wrong with you!? I could have lost an eye!'' I yelled in frustration as I covered my bleeding cheek.

''That was the intent you blond dumbass'' he said.

Then he just flipped me off and continued to run, I couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. I quickly saw a mirror and looked the extent of the wound. It was deep, but I was not in any danger of losing too much blood. At least it his right below the other two I had, and counting the other three from my left cheek it actually completed the whole set. Now I was completely symmetrical, scars make you look tough anyways right? Sakura might like it.

I frowned and roared in the hallway, everybody looked at me puzzled. I tightened my belt and took my gun out. I didn't even care about the consequences this guy was going to be on a prison cell, by the end of today preferably.

Catching up to him was easy now that I was angry, that alongside a rush of adrenaline made me a more competent athlete. Now I had to approach the situation like a respected police officer.

''Stop right now you fat ass, you're under arrest. If you don't stop I'll have to shoot,'' I threatened in my most police-like voice.

The fat dude took a second knife and threw it at my direction, but now I was more than prepared for it. I ducked the projectile and proceeded to shoot at him with my gun. Somehow he managed to avoid it though, I squealed like a little girl. If that bullet found anyone inside here I would be jobless before you could say KCDP. Fortunately for me it stopped once it hit the wall. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, I needed to calm down.

Just as I was doing my breathing exercises I felt something lifting me off the floor. It turned out to be someone when I opened my eyes, the fat dude had me in the air. Before I could do anything about it, he threw me towards a bunch of mattresses in the corner.

My gun fell just before I landed, that was the worst possible scenario. If he managed to get a hold on it I was dead. I quickly got up to reach for it only to find he already had it pointed at me.

''It was my pleasure officer,'' he said sarcastically.

I almost wet myself when I heard the sound of a gunshot. I opened my eyes confused when I realized I was not in any pain. I only say the fat guy running towards the exit of the store, my two partners running towards him already without me.

''Hurry up Naruto, he's going to get away!'' Sakura yelled.

I caught up to them quickly, they both seemed pretty frustrated. Sakura had some red marks on her wrists and Sasuke didn't have his taser with him. Well damn, that probably meant they had their guys already and where just waiting on me to finish the job. Why did they have to be so good at this stuff?

No screw that, I was going to prove myself. I quickly ran past both Sasuke and Sakura, they were surprised at my burst of speed. I felt like fucking Usain Bolt for a moment, at least until the fat guy aimed his gun towards Sakura.

_This is bad_, I thought. The look on Sakura's face showed it as well, I turned immediately and tackled her. She was going to kill me after this, but at least she was going to thank me later… I hoped. I managed to just barely get her out of the way of the bullet before we crashed against a shelf. Mattresses came rushing down on the floor, but none of them hit either me or Sakura. Sasuke on the other hand well…

''What the fuck you moron,'' Sasuke said beneath the mattresses, ''I can't move at all, come help me quick.''

I looked at the fat smiling dumbass running away from us, he almost killed one of my closest friends and buried another one beneath mattresses. He was not getting away with this. So I ran after him leaving Sasuke behind, this obviously led to Sakura yelling at me for leaving them behind. I saw her trying to help Sasuke, so he was in good hands for now.

Oh that's right, this is where we had left off at the beginning right? Well it gets better for us, at least until it gets worse afterwards.

So as I was chasing the fat dude I noticed that he was finally running out of breath. It was now or never, I needed to bring him down. He was running just besides a sport store, which gave me a brilliant idea to catch him without using any deathly weapon. I quickly entered the store running past some confused employees. I could still see the fat door running by the other side of the window.

''Somebody throw me a rope or something quick, this is an KCPD emergency,'' I yelled.

Somebody quickly complied with my request as a thick rope landed in my arms almost instantly. I made some quick knots with the rope while running, my makeshift rope trap was ready for use. I met myself with a dead end inside the store though, the fat guy running away from the scene.

''This store doesn't have a back door!?'' I asked in frustration.

''Umm lack of funds I guess?'' an employee laughed nervously.

''Fuck it, I'm breaking that window,'' I said.

Before the employee could tell me to stop I tackled the window and ran towards my target. Fuck the rules I was a police officer so I could afford to do it. I saw the fat dude running towards an exit. He was far away, but I was pretty sure I could take him down from here.

''Everyone stay clear from that guy,'' I yelled as I threw my rope towards the feet of the fat dude.

It. Was. Beautiful. The guy fell right on his face as the rope completely wrapped his feet and made him lose balance. I yelled happily at the top of my lungs while I jumped in joy, it was finally my first official arrest. Best of all I didn't fall behind Sakura and Sasuke, I couldn't bear the belittling Sasuke would tackle me with.

Talking about both of them they were just catching up to us, both of them had surprised faces on them. Sakura's face turned to joy pretty soon though, as she joined me celebrating. Sasuke only nodded, we both knew he was as happy as us too, but he would never admit to that.

''Fuck you fat ass! You're going to jail you asshole, suck my cock. You have the right to, to, to be a fucking fatass motherfucker,'' I yelled. Probably not professional at all, but what the hell I didn't care.

We went to where our target was laying, he was not amused as we looked down on him. Taking out a pair of handcuffs Sakura got his hands and handcuffed him. We then proceeded to our police car feeling like fucking heroes. Or so we thought.

* * *

**Naruto**

''So let's see what we have here,'' Iruka began to read our report, ''chase involving five different targets, destruction of property both public and private, injury to civilians, use of fire weapon in a crowded area, and last, but not least, ineptitude of your job duties,'' he then turned to see the three of us, ''You three must be very proud.''

Alright so here's what happened, we had custody of fatty for a day before his lawyer came in to save his ass. See the thing with an arrest is that while you're doing them, well you kind of have to read the Miranda rights. You know the ones that start with 'you have the right to remain silent'? Well we kind of didn't do that. So the office had to drop charges because of that, meaning that we didn't get our first arrest after all.

Worst of all was that Iruka was pissed, and this was an almighty anger. I could sense the danger just by being in the room.

''So anyone of you can explain what the fuck happened? Why didn't you call for backup!?'' Iruka asked annoyed.

None of us answered, I figured he didn't want a response to begin with.

''And what the fuck was that shit about not reading him his Miranda rights? What's the point of making an arrest if you're not doing the only thing you have to do to arrest someone?'' Iruka continued.

''I did read him the rights, well kind of'' I lied, I just told him to suck my cock.

''Oh you did? How about we all see how Naruto read his Miranda rights shall we?'' Iruka turned on the T.V. in his office.

It was surveillance footage from the mall, exactly the spot where I had caught fatty. We all listened as I didn't even attempt to remember the rights, and how I called my target a fatass and to suck my cock.

Last time I checked 'you have the right to be a fatass' is not a sentence in the Miranda rights. Naruto do you even know the Miranda rights?'' Iruka asked me.

''Of course I know them!'' I didn't.

''Let's hear them then.''

I turned to see Sasuke and Sakura begging for them to help me, Sasuke wasn't even looking at my direction while Sakura just looked pretty nervous to say anything. It seemed I was alone on this one

''Why do you need to hear them, I mean you must be pretty busy, you have more important things to do,'' I tried to get away from the situation.

''On the contrary, I have plenty of time,'' Iruka seemed to get angrier.

''Well it goes like… you know, you have the right to remain silent and,'' I struggled to remember anything else, I heard Sakura whisper something, but I couldn't catch what she said, ''anything you say can and will be used to make you an attorney?''

I smiled as bright as I could confident enough in my sentence. I turned to see Sakura face palming. Iruka on the other hand was just looking at me dumbfounded.

''Did you really just say what I think you did?''

''Well he is technically not that far off,'' Sakura intervened trying to save my ass.

''And what about you Sakura, why didn't you help Naruto? Why didn't you read the Miranda rights, I thought you were the smart one,'' Iruka turned his attention towards Sakura for my relief.

''I thought he had already done it! Besides I was helping Sasuke to-''

''Ah yes helping Sasuke. Here in Sasuke's report it says that he didn't need immediate help, while Naruto did need it on his chase,'' Iruka explained.

Sakura turned confused towards Sasuke, this was not the first time he had done that to either of us. Snitching us out with Iruka was the professional thing to do, but you just lose the trust of your teammates in doing so. So of course it sucked that he would put us down without any hesitation. I had to admit though, at least he was honest and it was true that he didn't need help while I did.

''What about your physical training Sakura? You can't always rely on being smart. Your report says you were overpowered by your targets. Sasuke and Naruto are not always going to be there with you, think about that,'' Iruka told Sakura.

I say my partner hide her face with her hair, my heart stung a little at seeing her so down. It was probably not my place to talk, but I had to do something

''Come on Iruka, you can't be that harsh on her. Sakura is the smartest officer you have and she's a huge asset to our team,'' I said.

''You should think about your flaws instead of worrying about others, you never use your head Naruto. Not everything is instincts. You did well by catching your target I admit, but all that effort went to waste because of your stupidity.''

I heard Sasuke laugh softly. He was enjoying the sight of us being humiliated in front of him. His joy didn't last long though.

''Something funny Sasuke? You have nothing to be proud of neither, your inability to work with your partners was one of the main reasons you didn't caught anyone,'' Iruka told Sasuke

''What are you talking about? I made the most out of the situation,'' Sasuke rebutted.

''No you didn't, you divided the group in three. That was never going to work, why do you think we work in pairs here? Teamwork! You obviously don't trust your partners enough and prefer to do things on your own, one day that could end with you being killed in action,'' Sasuke just frowned and turned towards the window in the office, seriously the guy never took criticism really well, ''enough of this, I'm reassigning you three to another department.''

''What!?'' the three of us got up of our seats and yelled at the same time.

''You heard me right, I had enough of your ineptitude, Hiruzen will kill me if I didn't punish you accordingly. Get out of my office, I will send you an e-mail with the details later tonight. You will report directly with your new boss tomorrow morning,'' Iruka told us with a tone of finality.

We got out of his office without any other question. We were so tired that arguing was at the bottom of our list.

''So what now?'' I asked to my teammates.

''Now nothing you idiot,'' Sasuke dismissed me quickly.

''Hey what the fuck is your problem!? This is your fault as much as it's ours, why can't you get that through your fucking head!?'' I grabbed him from the collar of his uniform.

Sasuke pushed me back and grabbed me from my collar as well, ''listen idiot I may have fucked up, but I at least know my fucking Miranda rights,'' going for the low blows already it seemed.

''You know what fuck you dude, at least I care about this team more than you Mr. I can do everything by myself,'' I hit back.

We were separated by Sakura clearly annoyed at our outburst, ''would you guys stop it now!? Everyone in the office is looking at us.''

I looked around the office to see everyone laughing at our little fight, not only were we being humiliated by Iruka, but we were humiliating ourselves. Sasuke sighed and turned around without saying anything.

''Where are you going Sasuke?'' Sakura asked him.

''Anywhere that's not with you two, I'll see you guys tomorrow,'' and with that the bastard just left the office.

I saw the look of disappointment in Sakura's face, how the hell could she like a guy like that. If you guys didn't figure it out already, I had a big crush on Sakura ever since we met in the academy. It was kind of awkward at the beginning as she hated me and idolized Sasuke at the time, but with time it seemed she began to respect me more and stopped chasing Sasuke so much.

''Hey forget about him, want to go eat some ramen or something,'' I asked her out in the most subtle way I could think of.

''Not right now Naruto sorry, I'm just not in the mood. I'll see you tomorrow,'' and with that my pink haired crush left the office.

I stood there for a minute before I realized that tonight was another night of loneliness and an instant cup of ramen in my apartment. I hoped at least we would get an interesting department for tomorrow.

* * *

What's up readers, this is a new story I had on the back of my head for a long time. I've seen so many high school stories here on this site and most of them are so similar to each other bar some minor changes. Well I decided I'm going to make a sort of parody of them or a different take on them. This is mostly just me having fun with the characters and although there is some sort of plot to the story it will, for the most part, be episodic in nature. So don't expect angst or high school problems in here, it'll just be pure comedy.

To my readers of Konoha's Old West Ballads, don't worry this story is just a side project I'll be making when I'm having writers block. This is not my priority right now, but it's nice to have 2 stories I can work with. I already have half of chapter 7 done and will finish it shortly. I was having some troubles cause I was out of town a whole month and had no access to internet (oh the horror), but don't worry that story is still my priority.

So I hope you enjoyed this one, please write a review to tell me what you think about it, you can criticize me as well as long as its done in a respectful manner.

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto**

I felt the sun rays hit my face as they slowly woke me up; I really needed to fix that problem, but buying new curtains was a pain in the ass. As a matter of fact ever since I got this apartment I've never changed anything in it. I sat at the edge of my bed and rubbed my eyes, the clock besides my bed read that it was barely seven so I still had enough time to get ready for my new job. I stood there not moving though, just looking at the pattern of my walls. Truth to be told, I was nervous as fuck, if I failed in this new job it would probably be the end of my career.

Well it's not exactly a new job per se, just a new department, which in this field was kind of like a new job, but still I liked to pretend it wasn't a new job. Who knew what kind of people I would be meeting and even worse the possibility of Team 7 being separated was big. It was something I didn't want to think about, we have been together as a team since we enrolled in the academy.

Those days seem so distant now, much easier times at least. Competing against Sasuke to see who got the higher scores of the physical tests, asking Sakura to help me study for those big written tests I had no idea how to tackle, me bringing the three of us together. It was weird, we are still a highly dysfunctional team, but we like each other's company, maybe even in a masochist kind of way.

I finally got out of my bed and proceeded to take a shower, I guess it's no use to worry about things you have absolutely no control over.

Getting out of the shower I rolled a towel around me and walked over to my fridge. Just as always it was empty, I wasn't sure why I even looked inside it since I never buy any kind of groceries. Living with Jiraiya was so much easier; he was the one who took care of all that stuff. Sure he never did any cooking, but because of that I actually took the role as chef myself. And holy hell was I a good one, it's been a while since I've cooked something though.

The sudden ring of my doorbell surprised me; it was unusual for me to get visitors so early in the morning, but I figured it was probably my neighbor. That guy was always pissed at me for whatever stupid reason; I can already hear his nagging voice 'you forgot to take your clothes off the laundry room young man'.

To my surprise when I opened the door I was greeted by Sakura, my eyes widened at the sight of her. She had never been to my apartment before; I wasn't even aware of the fact that she knew where my apartment was. I just stood there for a while before she rolled her eyes.

''Aren't you going to invite me in?'' she asked, crossing her arms in the process.

''Ah yes, sorry come on in,'' I managed to say once I got a hold of myself.

Sakura was usually the morning person out of the three of our team so it was not surprising that she had come so early to my place. Still it was a weird thing, I would have imagined going to Sasuke's place would be her first destination, but here she was. And damn did she look beautiful.

Ever since we were at the academy I quickly developed a huge crush on her, it was mostly just her looks if I'm honest, but over time I quickly realized just why I was so attracted to her, she was just like me.

_''__I just want to be acknowledged by the people I hold dear''_

Maybe it was not a conversation I was supposed to hear, considering she said that to Sasuke, but hearing her say those words just made me see her in a different light. The only bad thing about the whole deal was that she liked Sasuke.

What's so good about that guy anyways?I mean sure girl's always say he is attractive, and he got the best grades in the academy, and he comes from a respected family of cops, and… well you get the point. The guy's a jackass though; his attitude is the worst when it comes to dealing with others. Never a team player and always looking out for himself. I have no idea what Sakura sees in that guy, but then again I guess that's none of my business.

I noticed that she had a plastic bag in her hand when I snapped out of my thoughts; curiosity got the better of me quickly.

''Um what do you have in that bag Sakura?'' I asked.

I noticed her face was slightly red and she was avoiding making eye contact with me. She just looked to the side before responding.

''It's breakfast, I need a ride from you today so I brought something for us both, you know proper etiquette and all,'' she said.

Well that made sense, but I still had more questions, ''why ask me for a ride though? Isn't Sasuke closer to your place?''

It seemed she wasn't all that happy with my questions and she still wasn't looking at me when she talked. Could it be that she went to Sasuke's house first and told her to fuck off?

''I wanted to come here first Naruto, Sasuke's been pretty distant lately so I figured he would have not given me a ride,'' Sakura explained.

Well at least she acknowledges that Sasuke has not been friendly these days, what could have caused that change in mood? Ever since we passed the academy he's just become colder than usual.

Anyways if that wasn't the reason she wasn't looking at me, what could possibly be her problem?

I decided to ignore it, ''alright then! My dream came true, you treating me to breakfast! Let's eat before it gets cold.''

''Naruto,'' she said my name while looking down at the floor. Her face started to become even redder.

''What's wrong Sakura? You've been acting strange ever since you entered my apartment.''

''Would you have the decency of putting some fucking clothes on!? I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't.''

I suddenly realized the only thing I had around me was the towel I used to dry myself after the shower I took. I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my head, Sakura just pointed towards my room for me to get changed.

I came back to the living room after putting on my uniform; it was a standard blue uniform, the only difference was the leaf symbol on the shoulder and the KCPD initials at the back. They allowed us to use a tie of any color we chose, so of course I got the orange one, Sakura had a red one while Sasuke had a blue one a tone slightly darker than the uniform. We also were allowed to decide whether or not to use hats, Sakura was the only one of the three to use it, I considered it too much of a bother and Sasuke said he looked dumb with one. Sakura actually looked quite good with it; she fixed her hair in a messy bun and wore the hat like that.

We ate in silence, the breakfast she brought was not actually made by her, she just bought some Mc Donalds and brought it here. Kind of a disappointment, I wonder how good of a cook she is.

''Your apartment is such a mess Naruto geez,'' she said.

I looked around the living room and couldn't make out what she was talking about. Sure there were some cups of ramen on the floor along with some forks; a lot of my dirty underwear was also spread out throughout the living room, cigarette butts were all over the place and was that an old cake under the mattress?

Well thinking it twice I hadn't cleaned this place in a month. I just never had the energy to bother; I always came back late and tired, besides it never annoyed me so far. I saw how uncomfortable Sakura was though, so I needed to fix that whenever she visited again. If she visited again that is.

''Sorry,'' I said while smiling uncomfortably. Every time I spoke to her I just suddenly become so nervous, ''maybe you can help me clean some other day.''

Here it came; I could already feel the punch in my face. I said that way too suddenly, it almost came as an offer to have sex or something. To my surprise she chuckled and smiled, I was so confused, maybe it was a deceptive trick to catch me off-guard, but the punch never came.

''Sure why not, but you'll owe me a favor,'' she said. She got up quickly after and fixed her uniform a little, ''let's get going, we need to be there ten minutes before the designated time and it's already 7:30.''

She got out of my apartment before I could object, she ate extremely fast for being such a petite girl, ''hey I haven't even finished my food!''

* * *

**Sasuke**

''So why did your team get reassigned Sasuke?'' Itachi asked me.

It was bothersome, having your brother ask you that. What was I supposed to say? I got such a high performance the department thought I was being wasted as a simple cop? No way would he buy that, he's already a detective. Even he had to wait 3 years before becoming one which was still exceptionally quick for anyone to do so it would be impossible for me to become one so quick. I had barely finished the academy and was just on my sixth month as a police officer.

Still if I told him the truth he would just be disappointed in me, and I sure as hell didn't want him to be all parent like with me. Sure he had to take care of me when our parents died, but fuck he doesn't have the right to treat me as a child.

''Iruka just told us he thought we would be a good fit for this,'' I lied hoping he wouldn't catch on.

''That was not what I heard around the department,'' but he did catch on.

I looked dejectedly over my shoulder; my mood was not exactly the best one to be talking about these things, but Itachi was not done.

''Listen I know how hard it is during your first years after the academy, but don't be too hard on yourself. KCPD is pretty strict; we are the best of the best, so just try your best in this new department and you'll be back in no time.''

I got up and took my plate over to the sink without saying a word. I heard Itachi sigh, but I could care less how he felt about the situation. He was always a prodigy at this, so how could he possibly know how I felt right now?

I fucking hated being compared to him, always hearing people say 'look it's Itachi's little brother, he must be really good' or 'I always hear the Uchiha name is a staple of KCPD'. It was way too much pressure and Itachi never seemed bothered by it.

''I'm leaving now or I'll be late, I'm taking the Maserati as well,'' I said already eager to leave the house.

Itachi coughed uncontrollably at my statement, ''and why would you take that one out?''

''Because mine's in the shop right now and I surely can't use yours, so I figured the logical thing would be to take the car we never use,'' I explained.

''You know very well that it was dad's car, that's why we never use it.''

''Dad is not here anymore.''

Itachi looked at me for a second before pouring himself more coffee, ''very well then, just bring it back in one piece.''

''Whatever.''

* * *

**Sakura**

''You know you could have shared the fact that you had a motorcycle before you agreed to give me a ride!'' I yelled while holding my arms tightly around Naruto's waist.

The idiot must be enjoying himself a lot right now, if I knew he had a bike I would have just taken the bus. He had one of those big Harley bikes, the ones that make a lot of noise; I never took Naruto to be one who liked them. Neither did I take him to be a smoker; his apartment was filled with used cigarette filters. He had never touched a single cigarette when we were at the academy, so I hoped it was just a quick phase, you know for his health.

I had to admit though; he looked really cool in the bike. It was horrible, in just one morning he made my hormones trigger like a high school teen. He had quite a nice build, nor overly muscular, but well defined body. And riding along with him in the bike had me quite flustered.

Maybe he had planned it all along or something, but I doubted it considering how fucking clueless he was about the situation in his apartment. The fact that I now consider him quite attractive probably doesn't even fly through his head. I was glad of that fact, considering how unbearable he would become if he realized it.

''Sorry Sakura, I thought it was obvious I had one,'' he said apologetically.

He was so fucking nice as well, why in the name of god did he have to be so nice? Fuck I hoped to god we would arrive soon or I would become crazy.

We soon did arrive to my relief or at least I thought we did, because it seemed nothing like a police department. It was a fucking house actually.

''Are you sure this is the right address Naruto?''

I saw my blond partner frown and look at his phone, ''positive, the GPS has never lied to me before.''

''Maybe you typed in the wrong address.''

''Nope, I'm positive Sakura. This is the place.''

I crossed my arms still unsure about it, there was no way Iruka would give us a fake address. We arrived earlier than we were expected as well so the possibility of our superior leaving was low.

I knocked on the door a few times, but there was no response from inside the house. Naruto just shrugged and walked around the house looking for someone. It turned out to be useless as he found nobody in the house.

Shortly after we saw a Maserati park in front of us, it was a dark blue color and it looked brand new.

''Do you think that's our boss?'' Naruto asked me.

''If he is then he earns extremely well, that's a sweet car,'' I said amazed.

Those things are among the most expensive cars, they were also a personal favorite of mine. The only thing I disliked was the color.

''Hey, don't you think my bike is way better,'' Naruto asked. He was obviously jealous of the person in the car.

''Chill out Evel Knievel,'' I joked, Naruto just chuckled.

We both saw Sasuke coming out of the car and were left speechless. When the hell did he get such a nice car? I was not complaining though, he looked even hotter because of it. I hated how much control over my hormones these guys had.

Men were so fucking annoying, either assholes like Sasuke or idiots like Naruto. Why was I attracted to both of them was beyond my comprehension. At least Naruto was just attraction, Sasuke actually made me feel bad about myself because I actually liked him.

''Where did you steal that from?'' Naruto asked.

''It's my father's dumbass, my car was at the shop.''

''Like I imagined, you're only eye candy and no substance.''

''What the fuck did you said!?'' Sasuke sprinted towards Naruto ready to pick up another fight.

I quickly got in the middle of both of them before they made something stupid, ''can't you guys spend one fucking day without cutting each other's throats!?''

Naruto quickly backed off and Sasuke just crossed his arms, I sighed in relief. These guys took any chance they could get to fight each other. Luckily I was almost always there to stop them. I remember the time they broke each other's arms in a fight when I was not there, Iruka was mad as fuck.

So once the two of them calmed down we waited, no one was answering the door so we figured our new boss would not be taking too long.

But I guess I was completely wrong, we waited for 4 hours for anyone to arrive, but no one did. Naruto was already yelling obscenities like a crazy dude. A little kid ran in fear of the wrath of my blond teammate. Sasuke just kept to himself, but it was pretty clear he was upset as well.

Hell I was fucking upset as well, who the hell told us to wait here at 8 if they took four hours to arrive? I was about to join Naruto in the yelling when we saw a masked man with white hair arrive in front of us. He stood there silently just looking at the three of us. I was sure he was our boss.

''Who the fuck are you guys?'' he asked confused.

Then again I've been wrong before, ''aren't you our new boss? Iruka told us to come to this address to meet our new superior and new department?''

''Oh right, right. Damn I completely forgot about that!'' he laughed heavily at his stupidity.

Naruto got quickly agitated, ''what!? You get here 4 hours late and you have the nerve to laugh about it!?''

''Well I'm sorry, I was planning on arriving earlier, but an old lady needed some help crossing the road, and she was carrying some really heavy groceries so I had to help!''

At least he seemed to be a nice person, I mean only kind people do that right? There was still something off about all this.

''What about this place then? It's just a house in a suburban area, isn't this supposed to be a police department?'' I asked.

''Right, just follow me inside. I'll explain everything,'' he told us as he opened the door.

We entered and were greeted by the most beautifully decorated house I had ever seen. Shiny wood floors, extremely expensive furniture, transparent back doors, a pool, the kitchen had some beautiful marble floors and brand new equipment. It was confusing, the house didn't look so good from the outside, yet the insides were amazing.

The masked man sat down in front of a long wooden table and took out three folders. He motioned us to take a seat and we did.

''I already got your information provided by Iruka, I haven't read it yet,'' he explained, somehow I wasn't sure what he was getting at, ''but that will change soon. Your job for tonight is to write a self evaluation.''

''What do you need it for? You already got our information anyways,'' Sasuke was clearly annoyed.

Why did everything have to be so complicated with Sasuke? He never wanted to cooperate with anything; it was beginning to get annoying.

''If you don't want to do it pretty boy then you don't have to, but I'll really appreciate it if you do,'' the man said while smiling, ''Well anyways then-''

''Wait a minute, you haven't even introduced yourself,'' Naruto said.

That was right; he never told us his name. He was acting in such a mysterious way, what was wrong with the guy?

''Kakashi Hatake. What, do you want a list of my hobbies as well?''

''Hatake!? The White Fang of KCPD?'' Sasuke asked surprised at the name.

I've heard about that man before. He was the best detective in KCPD; the guy never lost a single case in his life, well that was before his last one. He committed suicide shortly after that for unknown reasons, many believed it was because of losing the case, but I don't. Anyhow there was no way this guy was him.

''Not that one sorry, I'm his son,'' he corrected, ''but my family name is of no importance anyways. You're here to learn about your new job and that's it.''

''So, what's our new job boss?'' I asked.

''We were tasked to go undercover-'' he announced.

Naruto smiled broadly at the mention, I was also pretty excited at the fact. Sasuke seemed to be indifferent as always.

Undercover work was usually considered one of the most difficult jobs in the field. Working closely with criminals without blowing your cover was a true art in itself. I wonder what kind we were tasked to do. I hoped it was not too difficult, but my more adventurous side asked for something fun.

''-at Konoha High,'' he concluded.

Our sudden happiness was short lived though. High school, was this guy serious? That had to be a joke, what possible undercover work could be done in high school? Maybe this was the punishment Iruka had for us.

''Hey, you have to be joking right? What could we possibly find in such a place?'' Sasuke asked.

''I agree with the asshole for once,'' Naruto joined, it was weird seeing him agree with Sasuke, ''we're not going to find the head of anything in fucking high school.''

I heard Kakashi sigh slightly before standing up, ''see that's the problem with you guys. You can't see underneath the underneath.''

''Are you making fun of me?'' Sasuke asked annoyed.

''I'm making fun of all of you, learn the difference.''

I thought about the possibilities, there was no way any undercover work could be done in high school. I mean sure teenagers did drugs of course, but they usually just consumed them, chances were astronomically low for them to actually make them. They usually had-

''That's it!'' I suddenly said, everyone turned around to see me, ''we are not looking for producers, we are looking for dealers to lead us to the big guys!''

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, ''check out the big brain on pink girl! At least someone here uses her brain.''

Pink girl? I was beginning to hate this guy already.

''Alright that sounds good and all, but do we have any kind of leads at least?'' Sasuke once again asked.

''Isn't that the purpose of going undercover? I expected much more from an Uchiha,'' Kakashi really knew how to push some buttons it seemed.

Sasuke frowned and walked towards our new boss, they both looked at each other for a few seconds. The tension was so fucking high even Naruto was beginning to get nervous. Fortunately enough Sasuke calmed himself down and backed off.

''Impressive that you managed to calm yourself down, I guess you do use your head sometimes,'' Kakashi kept the insults, did this guy ever stop to think how other people feel?

''You could stop with the insults don't you think so? It's beginning to bother even me,'' Naruto told our new boss.

That was something new, normally he would be enjoying the hell out of someone torturing Sasuke, but he was actually standing up for him right now.

''Let's make one thing clear'' Kakashi began, ''I'm not your friend, I'm your boss. Iruka sent you guys here because you fucking suck at your jobs, so now we are playing with my rules. I'm here to solve whatever issues you have as a team and individually, so don't expect me to be nice.''

He walked around the room for a bit before stopping in front of a desk, once he found a big folder he returned to where we were. He opened it and took out three stacks of papers; they seemed to be profiles or at least something similar.

''The school year begins in 2 weeks and I've already enrolled you three to the school,'' he said while he placed the papers in front of us, ''this are your new identities, I only changed your last names. You're all brothers and I'm supposedly your father, so your last name is Hatake now.''

That didn't seem too bad, we could keep our names and considering how much we knew each other (even if we were highly dysfunctional) we could easily be mistaken as brothers.

''This is your new house for the time being, so get whatever you can from your apartments and bring it here. And for fucks sake get some teenage clothes or something, you have to look like students.''

''Wait, we're going undercover as students!?'' I asked baffled. It didn't hit me until now.

We were fucking 22 years old; there was no way we could pass up as high school students, not even seniors.

''What you thought you were going to be teachers? Give me a break, a school with such high standards would never allow us to do that, much less in the hands of one air-head, a sociopath, and a fangirl.''

''Alright we get it, we suck, but you can't possibly make us live together for a whole year,'' it seemed Sasuke was heavily opposed to the idea.

''Oh I'm very serious; you and air-head over there are actually going to share a room. So you better finish the job quickly if you don't want to stay here too long.''

''WHAT!?'' Naruto immediately jumped in front of Kakashi, ''no way boss, I'm not sharing a room with that asshole.''

''It's not your choice; there's only three rooms in this house. Pink girl is not going to share room with guys and I'm most definitely not sharing room with either of you.''

It seemed Sasuke was equally annoyed at the thought of sharing a room with Naruto, it was somewhat funny for me though. I just hoped they wouldn't kill each other in their sleep.

''If you snore at nights I'm going to kill you,'' Sasuke quickly said.

''Itachi has told me about your farts at night, so you don't want to play that game with me,'' Naruto snapped back at him.

I could barely contain my laughter; this year was going to be so fun the way things were shaping up.

''Now get out of here, I expect you guys to be here tomorrow morning with your stuff already here. You won't need any furniture, but you can bring your personal items if you want to. So with that said work on your self-evaluations like I told you. Get out of here, you're dismissed,'' Kakashi said waving his hand.

We got out of the house extremely confused. That was not exactly what any of us were expecting at all.

''Well that guy was a fucking asshole,'' Naruto commented.

Sasuke and I nodded; there was something about that guy though. Maybe it was just my imagination, but he seemed to be trying to push us away for some reason. It was probably part of the job though so I just let it slide.

''I'm leaving,'' Sasuke said.

''Wait right there,'' Naruto stopped him, ''could you please take Sakura back to her place?''

Was I hearing right? Naruto Uzumaki is turning down the possibility of me being super close to him again? Maybe he stopped liking me for whatever reason, and I think that made me kind of sad? What the hell is wrong with my logic?

''I got other things to take care of, I can't.''

''Don't be such an asshole, her place is on the way to yours.''

Sasuke just kept walking towards his car and drove off once he got inside. I hated being so spineless in front of him, there was no logical reason why I felt that way. I had stood up to other people before, why couldn't I do it with Sasuke?

''I'm sorry Sakura,'' and there it was, Naruto apologizing for something Sasuke did.

''Don't worry Naruto, I'll take the bus if you don't mind,'' I said.

I was walking away before Naruto stopped me, ''I can take you it's no problem really.''

''I would like to be alone right now, if you don't mind.''

I saw the pain in Naruto's face, but I really needed some time to cool off. He reluctantly accepted and left on his motorcycle. I took one final glance at the house and saw Kakashi looking out the window, I wondered why was he looking at us.

* * *

New chapter for Undercover High! It was a fun one to write as well even if it's just set up so far. Do not worry though next chapter they will begin the school year. I'm not planning on this being a really long fic (at leas not as long as my other fic) so you can expect around maybe 15 chapters, there will be a lot of humor in it though and a lot of cliches with their own parody twist you could say.

Anon #1: Glad you liked it, and here's Kakashi as well so you don't need to worry about it.

Anon #2: You could say it's like 21 jump street at least in the premise, but the similarities end there. This will be mostly humor with some serious topics taking a back seat, right now it's all just set-up though. So it will not be a copy of that movie, don't worry.

Anyways leave a review sharing your thoughts and favorite if you liked it, hope you have a great day!


End file.
